Afraid to Die
by kitkat1100
Summary: Stay away from them. Stay away from him. You are dangerous. You are unstable. You are unsafe. And most of all, you aren't in control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first time writing one of these. I do not own Detroit Become Human.

 **This story is based in three weeks after Markus led the peaceful Android revolution.**

 **Friday, November 28, 2038**

 **7 : 21 a.m.**

His eyes open as he deactivates rest mode. Actually, he had been out of rest mode for a while. He didn't really want to open his eyes. His audio sensors could hear Sumo quietly whining at the door. He stood up, walking around the slightly battered coffee table, opening the back door for the St. Bernard, which dashes out into the yard to do his business.

He pulled on his black Android coat, adjusting his tie. "Hank?" He called. Hank didn't respond. Connor walked to the door of the bedroom, knocking on the door. "Hank! We're going to be late." A few moments later he heard a groan and knew the lieutenant was up. Turning, he heard Sumo scratching at the door. Walking over to the kitchen, he opened the cabinets and pulled out the bag of dog food, pouring it into Sumo's bowl. He opened the door as the big dog scrambled into the kitchen and began eating.

He heard a door open and turned, seeing Hank and nodding. "Good morning, lieutenant." Hank muttered something but still gave a slight wave. "Morning, Connor."

Connor's LED quickly flashed yellow as he says "It is 7 : 33 a.m.. We should leave by 7 : 45." Hank nods and pours some cereal. Connor waits as Hank shovels food into his mouth.

A few minutes later Hank is finished, leaving his bowl on the table and standing up. Connor turned and asked. "Lieutenant? Are you ready?" Hank scowls slightly. "As I'll ever be."

Waving to Sumo as they leave, they step out the door to a slightly snow covered street. Hank opens the driver's seat door and sit down, and Connor sits in the passenger side. Hank starts the car and starts driving.

They arrive at the station and it is a relatively calm day, which passes quickly, and they're heading home before they know it. "Finally! It's the weekend.." Hank sighed and turned the car off, stepping out of the car. Connor followed him in, and watched as Hank collapsed on the couch, turning on the television. Connor went to go sit down with him. Just as he was about to sit down, though, his LED flashed yellow as he received a call from Markus. Unsure whether he should decline or not, he decided to answer the call. He didn't want to make it look like he was staying away from Markus. A phone call couldn't hurt.

"Hello, Connor," Markus greeted him, and right away he felt a terrible feeling. "Hello, Markus, is everything alright?" He asked, uneasily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday, November 28, 2038**

 **6 : 01 p.m.**

"Not really. New Jericho is doing fine. You should come visit some time. Have you been here since the revolution?" Connor forced a laugh. "No, sorry, I've been busy. Is that what you called to ask?" There was some noise in the background. He recognized the voices of North and Simon. They sounded somewhat stressed. "Is there something wrong?" Connor asked. A moment later Markus responded. "There was just an injured android." "Oh. Alright. I'll leave you be so you can tend to them." Connor said, trying to get out of the conversation. "Oh no, it's fine. I was going to invite you to New Jericho. I planned a dinner party with Simon, Josh, and North. Would you like to come?"

Connor stood, unsure. He couldn't go. He _couldn't_ go. "Uh.. When is it?" He asked, stalling. He needed to build up his excuse. His lie. "It's on the first December." He replied.

"I'm very sorry, I already agreed to go with Hank to one of his friends' parties. I apologize that I must decline your invitation." Markus paused for a moment but then quickly responded. "Oh, it's alright. I hope you and Hank enjoy the party." Markus's voice was almost always calm. It was always somewhat emotionless, aside for cheerfulness. Because of this, Connor couldn't tell whether he believed it or not. This only worsened the bad feeling he had, however if Markus knew he let him go. They exchanged their goodbyes, and Markus hung up.

"Connor? Connor! What the fuck are you doing?" Hank called. Connor turned to him. "I apologize, lieutenant. I received a call from Markus." Hank muttered something under his breathe, and Connor, with the bad feeling he recalled as guilt, mixed with shame as he asked "Hey, uh, Hank?" Hank turned to him, waiting for his question. "Do you, happen to have planned to go to a party on December the first?" Hank looked at him. "Why would I? Why are you even asking?" Hank responded, his face showing a mix of confusion.

"Then, … how would you like to go take a night out on the town then?" Connor asked, ignoring the lieutenant's second question. "Connor, I would prefer staying home and getting drunk." Connor ignored that comment and offered "We could go to Jimmy's bar. I'll only let you drink so much though." Hank sighed. He could tell this was more for Connor than it was for him, or 'a night out'. So he groaned slightly and agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 28, 2038**

 **6: 07 p.m.**

Connor sat at the kitchen table, staring at nothing, while Hank sat at the couch, groaning occasionally as he switched the channel to something else.

Minutes went by, then hours. Hank glanced at Connor. "Connor? You uh… you feeling all right?" Connor's LED flashed blue for a second then returned to yellow. Connor looked toward Hank. "What?" He asked. Hank just stared at him for a second, then repeated his question, louder this time. "Are you feeling all right?"

Connor glanced around him and answered "Yes, lieutenant, I am full functional." The lieutenant mumbled something under his breath, then turned and changed the channel again. Connor ran a quick diagnostic scan.

 **MODEL RK800**

 **SERIAL# 313 248 317**

 **THIRIUM PUMP: FULLY FUNCTIONAL**

 **VENTILATION SYSTEM: FULLY FUNCTIONAL**

 **OPTICAL SENSORS: FULLY FUNCTIONAL**

 **AUDIO SENSORS: FULLLY FUNCTIONAL**

 **THRIUM LEVEL: 97%**

 **ALL SYTEMS FULLY OPERATIONAL.**

 **DIAGNOSIS COMPLETE**

 **November 28, 2038**

 **8: 49 p.m.**

"Hank." Connor called. "What?" "You should head to bed. My scanners indicate that you are at a 34% energy level." Hank turned to look at him. "Jeesus, Connor! You're not my mother, I'm a middle-aged man, I know when I want to go to sleep and when I don't!" Connor nodded. "Alright then, lieutenant."


End file.
